


Straws and Snakes

by Pasteles



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, camping trip, snakebite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasteles/pseuds/Pasteles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As given to me in an idea by DecemberAngel25, essentially, Q is bitten by a snake in a rather, ahem, unfortunate location, and who else but his dashing boyfriend, James Bond, is going to suck out the poison and save his life? Completely necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straws and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I blame/thank the lovely DecemberAngel25 for this work. ot says I only have about 4900 characters left, but in that small limit I couldn't even begin to describe how much she means to me.
> 
> Enjoy the product of our sleep-deprived minds. Her idea, my writing.

Remotely located missions, Q decided tiredly, were an ultimate waste of time. Being far away from the comforts of electricity, plumbing, and Internet connection were far too much for the young Quartermaster to handle. He couldn't understand just how the double-0 agent did it time and time again. The less-than-friendly wildlife and atrocious weather simply made things, well, miserable.

The wildlife especially, as Q had learned one morning trying to find their makeshift privy. Fumbling through the underbrush in the dark was /not/ his idea of a good time, especially knowing that James Bond slept soundly on the rugged ground when he himself couldn't get a wink all night on the rocky terrain. Already in quite a huffy mood, the added discomforts of such "natural" life surrounding him simply added the straws to the camel's back until the last one finally broke it.

Snakes can be remarkably comparable to straws, as Q soon found out. 

Muttering about whatnot to himself, Q finally gave up in his search and instead found a slightly sheltered area and made no haste in relieving himself. A slight rustle in the underbrush behind him caused him to turn quickly to investigate. However, being out of his element, Q seemed to be lacking all grace as he lost his balance and fell backwards. A slight hissing noise was all he heard before a searing pain at his arse, unlike anything (anything) he'd ever felt before.

Laying awkwardly on his side, he turned to look just in time to see a long, thin greenish snake slither off into the underbrush, subsequently disappearing. Q cursed, stumbling to his feet. He needed to find camp--find James. He didn't know if whatever had bitten him was poisonous or not, but he did know that first aid needed to be administered immediately.

He felt a sting at the site of the wound as he moved, the two small puncture marks oozing a clear, yet pungent poison. Feeling a cold sense of panic setting in, Q urged himself to remain calm, knowing that the faster his heart beat the faster the suffocating fluid would make its way through his bloodstream. Already were his hands and feet tingling with an odd--and entirely unpleasant--sensation. 

"James! James, help." He poked his head through the tent flap, wincing with each breath he took before flopping down practically on top of the agent. "Snakebite. Poison." Q explained in a rush, gesturing to where the fangs had pierced his pale flesh. 

James, though he had been awake for less that ten minutes, snapped into action in order to save his beloved. Wasting no time, Q soon found himself stripped from the waist down, and the resulting blush on his face was from both the danger and the enthrallment. Bond immediately set about to clean the site of the wound and examine it. 

"Can't leave you alone for ten minutes, can I?" He said teasingly, laying a strong hand on Q's lower back and running small circles to keep him calm. He knew as well as the Quartermaster how imperative it was to keep the heart rate low. "I'm going to have to suck the position out." James said, a slight huskiness evident in his voice. Sure, he'd sucked poison from wounds dozens of times before, it was nothing new to him, but this time, quite obviously, was different. 

Q stiffened at first, feeling the numbness that followed the paralyzingly poison, but when the warmth of Bond's breath came ghosting over his arse, well, he couldn't help but relax. More than relax. When his lips made their precise, calculated contact with the soft skin Q shivered, knowing full well that this was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts. 

As Bond slowly sucked at his wound, Q could practically feel the poison being drawn out of his system. And, goodness, it felt bloody good. For more than one reason, obviously. Focusing on keeping his breathing steady, he could feel Bond's self-satisfied smirk against his heated flesh.

After what felt like an eternity to Q, Bond finally pulled his head away and the absence of his heat was the first thing Q missed. Carefully depositing the poison in a safe container, Bond lightly ran his fingers through Q's hair, missed up from both sleep and panic. 

"I'm considering asking how exactly you managed that." He stated simply, nuzzling his nose to Q's temple. "Though, if you subtracted the possibility of your imminent death, the whole ordeal would have been more enjoyable." He said with a smirk, wrapping an arm loosely around the Quartermaster's waist. 

"Is that so?" Q asked cheekily, lazily turning to look back at his bright blue eyes, pupils blown wide by lust. He had the feeling that his own cloudy grey eyes were the same. 

"It is so, you bloody idiot."


End file.
